memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:System J-25
Beta quadrant The database did not find the text of a page that it should have found, named "Talk:System J-25" . This is usually caused by following an outdated diff or history link to a page that has been deleted. If this is not the case, you may have found a bug in the software. Please report this to an , making note of the URL. Wow, wikis need to learn to be more user friendly and intuitive. Arse. Now, as I was saying... How do they know that System J25 is in the beta quadrant? Please include this information in the article, or I will come to your house and give you a stern talking to... yes, you. tilde tilde tilde tilde (swinton) :Huh? Same reason I know where the Orion Nebula is. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it's too far away to still be in the Alpha Quadrant, but not far away enough to be in the Delta Quadrant, so it must be somewhere in the middle, i.e. the Beta Quadrant. I think that common sense makes that clear enough that we shouldn't need to include it in the article.--Antodav 21:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::And how exactly did "common sense" tell you the precise distance of the Enterprise's starting point from the borders to those quadrants, or what direction they had traveled when Q sent them to J25? Sorry, but that's no explanation whatsoever. 14:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Common sense is that if they have a name for the system, they probably know where it is. Just as I know where the Orion Nebula is in the galaxy, despite humanity never having been to it. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh for goodness sakes. Look at a map of the galaxy. If not one on here, then in one of the permissible resources like Star Trek: Star Charts by Geoffrey Mandel. We know that the Borg are based in the Delta Quadrant; that was established canonically in , confirmed verbally in , and pounded into our heads repeatedly on VOY. So it doesn't make any sense for Q to have thrown the Enterprise deeper into the Alpha Quadrant, because that's the wrong direction if you're heading towards Borg space from Earth. No, we don't know that the Enterprise was necessarily near Earth in but supposedly the line between the Alpha and Beta Quadrants runs straight through Sector 001 so you can't go very far from Earth without ending up in the Beta Quadrant. Memory Alpha even insists that Qo'noS and Romulus are in the Beta Quadrant despite canonical evidence to the contrary and we know that Q threw the Enterprise at least that far. Even if the Enterprise was IN the Beta Quadrant at the time of "Q Who?", which is unlikely considering they'd have had to cross the Neutral Zone to get there, there's no possible way they could have been within 7,000 light years of the Delta Quadrant, not when each quadrant of the galaxy is 25,000 light years across. They wouldn't have been able to travel that far over the course of the entire duration of the series, even if the Romulans and Klingons weren't in the way. The only explanation that makes any sense at all is that System J-25 is in some distant part of the Beta Quadrant beyond Romulan space, probably close to the Delta Quadrant border. I know that this hasn't been established with certainty in canon, but it seems pretty frakking obvious to me and I don't see why we should be playing dumb about this. Does it contradict somebody's fan fiction or something for System J-25 to be in the Beta Quadrant? Geez.--Antodav 08:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::This discussion is missing some important details so far. First of all, it is implied (and even mentioned in this article) that the Borg already were near Earth in 2364, probing for something. It is later shown that the Borg have a network of transwarp conduits with exits all over the galaxy. Last but not least, we don't know the exact shape or size of Federation territory. Thus, it is not necessary for system J-25 to be located in a straight line from Sol to the Delta quadrant. Q's reason for teleporting the Enterprise to that location was not that it was closer to Borg home - but just that a Borg ship was performing a recognizable (to the Enterprise crew) action at that location at this exact moment. It could have been anywhere in the galaxy, and only the mentioned distance from Federation space pretty much rules out the Delta and Gamma quadrants. -- Cid Highwind 13:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Speculation :*''How exactly Guinan was familar with the area around System J-25 was not made entirely clear. She was, however, very well-traveled, having visited Earth in the 19th century, among other places. ( ) It is also possible that the El-Aurian homeworld may be somewhere in this region of space, as Guinan does state that her people are from this region.'' Unnecessary speculation. — Morder (talk) 21:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC)